The invention pertains to the field of liquid chromatography (hereafter LC), and, more particularly, to the field of maintenance reminder systems for the pumps of LC systems.
Pumps for LC systems must provide very reliable pumping action to allow the control system for the pump to control it in such a manner as to provide a constant flow rate of solvent through the pump. Typically, such pumps involve seals which have a limited life, pistons which may become scratched and check valves which may become leaky. Since a constant flow rate is very important to LC systems and since the pressures involved are typically very high, the slightest defect in the pump can seriously impair the effectiveness of the system. Currently, the applicants are not aware of any systems on the market which can provide LC system users with reminders of when a maintenance inspection of invidual components of a pump should be performed.